


As one

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Spoilers: 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s perfect. The way their breaths mix in the small space that’s left between their mouths, their noses brushing, their hearts beating as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small reaction fic to ep. 3x05, it focuses on the Klaine scene at the end of the episode and a bit after that. Comments are loved :)

It’s perfect. The way their breaths mix in the small space that’s left between their mouths, their noses brushing, their hearts beating as one.

Kurt’s eyes seem deeper than ever and Blaine wishes that he could get lost in there, as he wishes that they could remain like this forever, holding onto each other, smiling because his heart is fluttering with unbidden happiness.

It feels as if the whole universe is hidden inside of Kurt’s body, under his smooth porcelain skin, between his brave heart and the music that he carries inside. Lying there, Blaine is sure that his love for Kurt has become something solid, that runs in his veins along with his blood, that fills his lungs along with the air he breathes.

He smiles and Kurt’s cheeks are dusted of pink, just like when they were one, sinking and swimming into each other. Scared and excited, connected so deep that Blaine had to remind himself how to breathe.

*

Blaine’s skin is warm  under Kurt’s fingertips, warm and familiar like it has never been. He smiles, remembering Blaine’s trembling touches. He has never felt so vulnerable in front of someone else, and he has never been more happy.

His body still feels blurred along the edges, it keeps missing Blaine’s presence and for an instant Kurt wonders if it will ever go away, this need to be one with the boy laying by his side, hazel eyes like honey.

When he opens his eyes after having dozed off, he can feel something tightening in his chest at the sight of Blaine’s sleeping face. It’s not the first time that they fall asleep together, but it has never been like this, as though they are floating somewhere where the world can’t reach them. Everything feels different, _is_ different after Blaine has hold him like that, now that the small sounds he made have fallen on Blaine’s lips.

Kurt takes in the curve of his boyfriend soft smile, the mess of his curly hair and he knows that he will never be able to find the words to describe how beautiful Blaine is or the way he makes him feel.

When Blaine slowly blinks and opens his eyes, Kurt goes with his instinct, as he did the night before, and presses his lips to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Blaine’s arm slides around his waist and pulls him closer, Kurt can feel his heart slamming against his ribcage, as it keeps happening every time that they are close, now more than ever.

When Blaine smiles and whispers a “hi, love”, Kurt knows that he will never find the right words, before what exists between him and Blaine is simply too big and too bright for some syllables to contain it. Tonight he has understood that his love for Blaine is better expressed by the soft touches they share, from the gentle sliding of their bodies.

And as he easily slides on top of Blaine, his heart trembles a bit at the thought that they’re going to be as one again.


End file.
